


Perfect

by hopeadrakon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Minami and Haruka share their first kiss together, and, for Haruka, ever.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend as a gift

“Minami?”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

Minami does, turning his gaze toward Haruka, mouth agape ready to voice some sort of question and that’s when Haruka’s lips meet his. Well, rather, they crash into each other, since Haruka seemed to miscalculate the force he needed to close the distance between the two of them. Minami finds himself less taken aback and more trying to conform to Haruka and take the kiss as it is, on his terms.

Haruka pulls back, blush quite prominent on his cheeks and with a pout. Minami smiles.

“You said before you wouldn’t mind, so…” Haruka mumbles, barely audibly and Minami finds that extremely endearing.

They had talked about this before tonight. Haruka had asked permission to kiss him after his rushed confession a few days ago. They were interrupted back then, and got busied with work soon after. Haruka had lit up earlier today when Minami asked him to visit his apartment, and they had already spent more than an hour together. Minami figures that was the time it took for Haruka to gather his confidence up again.

“I don’t”, he agrees, taking a short pause to think through what he’s saying. “Isumi-san.”

Haruka perks up and looks at him intently, Minami isn’t sure how he’s able to become even cuter than before.

“Would you like to try that again?” he asks with a small smile and finds slight amusement in how Haruka’s eyes widen for just a moment.

“H-huh??”

“You were quite forceful there, Isumi-san. But no matter, you’ll be better with a bit of practice”, Minami smiles with a gentle tilt of his head as he leans a bit closer to Haruka. 

Haruka just stares at him, and for a brief moment Minami is afraid he broke something in him.

“W-what do you mean practice!?” Haruka exclaims, and Minami is just that much more sure he broke something in him. “Have you done this before?!?”

Minami finds it extremely hard not to smile.

“I have. Not many times, mind you. But I have. Why, is it a problem?”

“O-of course not!” The way Haruka blushes even further and turns his gaze away has Minami at a stalemate with himself. He’s not sure whether to be endeared or worried by the way he’s acting.

“Well?” Minami asks quietly, leaning closer, but still being mindful of the younger man’s personal space. This part of their relationship was yet uncharted, leaving both of them unsure on how to act, but Haruka seems especially lost.

Haruka mumbles something under his breath that Minami can’t make out.

“What did you say? You have to speak up, Isumi-san.” It was really hard not to tease Haruka just a little bit—he makes it so extremely easy.

“…Fine.” Haruka speaks up a bit louder and lifts his gaze onto Minami once again. There’s still a pout visible on his face, and still, Minami responds to it with a smile.

“Alright, then…” Minami hums and gently places his hands on either side of Haruka’s face. “Let’s take this slow.”

Haruka just nods, visibly nervous, which pulls on Minami’s heartstrings just that much more. He leans in, their lips meeting in a soft and chaste kiss. He’s being a tad more careful than need be, but he also finds it worth it when Haruka relaxes under his touch and presses more against him, seemingly in search for more. Minami starts to pull back, but Haruka doesn’t let him, instead grabbing onto the front of his blazer. Minami is surprised, but doesn’t protest as Haruka gets a bit more confidence.

Despite Haruka’s efforts, the kiss doesn’t end up lasting that long, as Minami’s second try at pulling away succeeds and he just gives Haruka a gentle smile.

“Not bad, Isumi-san.”

Somehow, that comment seems to confuse Haruka. It takes him a while to find the words, but Minami waits patiently.

“How were they?”

“Who?” Minami doesn’t follow.

“You said you’ve done this before, so… I wanna know how I compare.” Haruka pouts once more.

The confusion quickly dispels from Minami’s face, instead making way to a soft smile, as he has to bite off a chuckle.

“So competitive”, Minami hums, canting his head a bit to the side. Haruka’s frown seems to get deeper, so Minami can’t find it in himself to not respond.

“They knew what we were doing better than I did back then.”

Haruka’s face grows even sulkier, and Minami just shakes his head, amused.

“That’s not a bad thing, Isumi-san. There’s no use in me comparing you to them. I can’t even confidently say I remember how exactly our first kiss together went”, Minami tries to not feed even more into whatever is making Haruka upset right now.

Haruka stays quiet for a short moment, contemplative. Minami just looks at him, waiting for a response.

“Well, I guess that just means I’ll need to become the perfect boyfriend.” The pout is back, but this time it has power behind it, defiance.

Minami takes a moment, eyeing him up and down.

“Oh?” he asks, a hint of a smile dancing on his lips. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, stupid!” Haruka scoffs, now looking even more determined than he did before. “I want you to be happy, idiot!”

Haruka blushes, as if he surprised himself with those words, and Minami finds that adorable. In truth, he does feel a bit flustered with such a confession, but does his best not to show it on his face, a gentle smile gracing his lips instead.

“My, Isumi-san”, he says, a hint of an awkward undertone to his words. “Aren’t you my prince in shining armor.”

Something lights up in Haruka’s eyes that makes Minami laugh. Adorable.

“I’m not a prince”, the complaint he voices doesn’t sound all that unhappy, “but I’ll save you if that’s what you want!”

Haruka smiles, wide and confident, and Minami admires his effort to try and seem as cool as possible. It is not quite working, but Minami loves it all the same.

“I don’t really need saving, but another kiss could do.”

The confidence in Haruka’s smile subsides to make way for something more meek, but it doesn’t fade. He gives a nod, while making eye contact with Minami. Despite how unsure Haruka might seem, there is fierce determination in his eyes, Minami notes, as he stays still, letting Haruka go at this in his own pace.

Minami feels how tense Haruka is when their lips touch, so he carefully lifts his hand on Haruka’s cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb in an effort to ease his worries. It does work, and Haruka sighs into the kiss, pressing in closer. Surprised, Minami moves his other hand on Haruka’s shoulder, not to push or pull, but to stabilize. Haruka might be a bit awkward and not exactly experienced, but with the nervousness and the fumbling, Minami finds sincerity. Among with being really adorable, it feels safe, something he hasn’t felt about interpersonal relationships in quite a long while.

This time, Haruka pulls away by his own accord. The light in his eyes clear, despite his smile being gone now. Minami cants his head a bit to the side and smiles, still carefully stroking his cheek.

“A very good start, for the perfect boyfriend”, Minami praises and Haruka laughs, leaning in to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> harumina is very cute. i dont have enough brain in me to write anything longer for them, but i love thinking about them.


End file.
